


Safe and Warm

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Grief/Mourning, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Men Crying, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Face grieves. Wedge and Tycho offer comfort.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu, Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Garik "Face" Loran, past Garik "Face" Loran/Ton Phanan
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "there's only one bed."

Hgissia reminds Wedge of Hoth in what almost feels like fondness. Freezing cold, everyone hating it but biting their tongues because they know they're here in duty and none of them would leave even if they could.

The memories are closet at night, when half the beds go empty, couples and friends huddling together in the easiest, most effective way of creating heat. Wedge is grateful the Rogues and Wraiths are stationed here together and he has this excuse to sleep wrapped up in Tycho every night without anyone being able to call them on impropriety.

Thought he considers it none of his business, it's interesting, too, to note exactly who else is sharing bunks. And who's going to bed alone.

Face Loran is going to bed alone. Wedge watches him slip into the bunk beside his and Tycho's night after night, huddled into a ball with his blankets bunched around him. It still hasn't been that long since Halmad, and Wedge knows he's missing Ton. They hadn't made it obvious they were involved, but as someone who's spent most of his life watching these clandestine affairs play out, Wedge had known. It makes him ache, imaging how he would feel if he lost Tycho like that.

It's the middle of the third night when Wedge wakes to soft sounds in the dimness of he barracks. He listens hard for a moment, trying to place them, feeling a pang when he realizes: someone is crying.

Face. Just a few feet away in his bunk, huddled up as he has been the last few nights, face hidden in his pillow. It's impossible to tell if the way he's shaking is from cold or emotion.

Wedge is no stranger to hearing such things in the dark of night - hell, he's been there himself on more than one occasion. He's not going to just let Face suffer when he can do something to help.

Gently shaking Tycho's arm, Wedge whispers his partner's name. When he gets murmured confirmation that he's awake, there's a quick, quiet conversation - confirmation of something they've discussed before.

Then, Wedge says a little louder, "Face."

The crying halts, and the body on the other bed goes rigid.

"You're shivering," Wedge says, a way of easing into this. "Come over here where it's warm."

In the dimness, he can just see Face's head rising from the pillow to look at him. "Are you serious?" He's trying to hide it, but his voice is ragged.

"There's space between us," Tycho volunteers. "We'll take good care of you."

Face chews his lip, seeming to consider the possible nuances of the conversation. He must decide it's worth it, because he silently slips from beneath his blankets and approaches. Wedge and Tycho make room for him and roll back their own covers.

After just another moment's hesitation, Face lays down, the three of them barely fitting on the bed, but that's all right. This, too, Wedge is familiar with. Face is chilly between the two of them, but that won't last long.

"All right if we put our arms around you?" Wedge asks gently. "Warm you up faster?"

"Okay."

Face shivers a little as Wedge and Tycho wrap him up between them. He fidgets, not seeming to know what to do with his hands, then goes still. "I don't..." he starts, then pauses. "Thank you."

"We've all lost loved ones," Tycho murmurs. "My fiancee was on Alderaan. The Empire took Wedge's girlfriend years ago. It hurts, and it's lonely. It's okay to reach out."

Face shivers again - but it's more a shake this time. As he warms, the emotions from whatever dream he'd been having, his ongoing pain, seem to resurface, and he whimpers quietly.

"It's all right," Wedge echoes. "You're safe. We've got you."

"I don't know what to do," Face whispers, voice shaky with tears. "I'm supposed to be leading this squadron, but I feel like I'm barely holding myself together."

Wedge finds his hand and squeezes. "That's what it feels like sometimes. I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but you're still human. Rank doesn't make this sort of thing go away."

"Time eases pain," Tycho promises. "It may never go away completely, but it will get easier. Trust us. In the meantime, you can have everything you need."

"You can have us," Wedge says, feeling suddenly so very vulnerable himself. "However you want us."

Face's breath hitches with another sob. "I don't want to be alone."

"You aren't." Wedge's voice is firm but gentle in the darkness. "Even if you're separated from those you care about and who care for you, you are never alone. We are always there. We understand, and we will support you however we can." He means fellow pilots, fellow soldiers, people who share Face's experiences in general. He means he and Tycho in particular.

Face takes a shaky breath. "I didn't know."

"We wanted to give you time. You don't have to say yes."

"I think I want to."

Wedge smiles, snuggling a little closer. "We can talk tomorrow. For now, rest. You're safe here."

"We've got you, Face," Tycho echoes, bracketing him on the other side, cradling him between them. "As much and as long as you'll have us."


End file.
